


mewgulf-游艇

by chachas



Series: 黄色废料集 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas
Summary: mew91年183攻 gulf97年185受一篇一废料😏我脑中的黄色废料文不重要请集美们都去嗑真人 正主天天大口塞糖这份嘴角半永久你值得拥有210127短篇废料一：游艇 1/1短篇废料二：雪夜 6/6短篇废料三：月美1/2短篇废料四：夜色0/2
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Series: 黄色废料集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938226
Kudos: 72





	mewgulf-游艇

**Author's Note:**

> 泰语p/phi哥哥 nong弟弟 yai nong不光是亲爱的弟弟还带点十分宠溺的「小捣蛋」「小冤家」「磨人小妖精」的意味（cql真这么喊）

光落下来的刹那，gulf睁开了眼睛。  
光晕里有些迷茫有些混乱，头很痛眼皮很重，gulf揉了揉刚刚不小心打在床头灯开关上的手。gulf对于自己身处何处感到困惑，然而眼前熟睡的人却让gulf感到无比安心。  
mew正枕在gulf的旁边，手臂环绕着他，带着揽着心爱的毛绒玩具安心入睡的可爱表情。  
一直温柔强悍着的哥哥难得流露出如孩童般得神态，gulf看着不设防备熟睡的mew，突然从心底冒出戏弄他的坏主意。  
gulf仰起头凑近mew的脸颊，朱唇微启探出舌尖轻舔弄mew的睫毛。mew似乎感受到了湿润的撩拨睫毛微颤，却让gulf不禁想逗弄得更多。gulf的舌尖勾过mew的唇角，点过鼻尖，扫过眼窝，他享受着睡梦中的mew下意识的积极回应，却又坏趣味的不肯给予的更多。  
「玩够了么。」毫无预兆，mew低沉嗓音在耳畔响起。  
gulf瑟缩了一下，以不可置信眼神注视着仍闭着眼睛「熟睡」的mew。  
mew倏地睁开眼，目光里闪动着野兽般的欲念。gulf的脸颊绯红一片，mew强悍的吻旋即席卷而来。  
「唔…p'mew…啊，」在短暂的抵抗之后，gulf以急促的喘息宣告完全陷落到mew的圈套。

——  
睡衣被粗鲁地扯得散乱，gulf裸露在冷空气中的肌肤泛起薄红。mew以手掌覆盖在他裸露的肌肤上，触碰过的地方火热一片。腰肢情不自禁地摇摆起来，gulf一边逃避着过于强烈的刺激，一边又敏感的去迎合欲念。  
mew对gulf再诚实不过的反应觉得相当有趣，却坏心着以覆着薄茧的拇指摩挲过gulf胸前挺立着的红粒。  
gulf脸颊晕开迷醉般的潮红，莹亮的眼眸浮上了水雾。「p'mew…我错了…放开，呜。」  
「哦？你错哪了？」mew连眉毛都没抬，只专注地以手指沿着gulf的腰线向下一路披靡。  
「刚刚p'mew睡着，我不该逗…啊！」从下腹传来蠢动，令gulf咬紧了下唇试图阻止口中飞溢的娇吟。  
「不对，」mew的手指在他的下腹逡巡，一路点燃gulf的欲望。「再想。」  
「p'mew…啊！」 gulf带着奶音的哀求突然变成了急促的尖叫。  
「不喜欢吗？」mew挑着眉揶揄着，以青筋凸起的大手握裹住gulf早已挺立的青芽。  
试图逃避猝不及防的刺激，gulf只得将头埋在mew的颈窝，可看起来却像一副撒娇求欢的姿态。他闭着眼睛轻甩着头哽住了声，却又颤抖着全盘承接着mew肆意的玩弄。  
「知道错了么…」  
「知…知错了…」gulf眼角染上了情欲的樱色，他被一波波的快感推向云端，可此刻mew 圈住他欲望中心的手指却恶意的停了下来。  
「说，错哪了？」mew不依不饶  
「…」对此gulf完全没有头绪，「我不知道…phi，我错了…」已经快被这样的戏弄搞到崩溃，早被欲念占满的大脑丧失了运转能力，gulf试图用诚实换来mew的原谅。  
gulf灼热的呼吸吐露在mew肩头，蓬勃柔软的发丝透着清新干净的香气，长长的睫毛沾惹着泪滴湿漉漉的扫过mew的肌肤。mew心中燃起的邪火几乎要将他的理智燃烧殆尽，然而他按捺着决定慢慢享用这份细火慢炖的可口「好，那你继续想…」  
「唔…不要。」gulf的黑眸里盈满了泪水，他明确地感知到mew压抑的怒气，可他常常十分迟钝搞不清到底哪里惹怒了哥哥，在刺激下几乎当机的大脑完全搜寻不出答案。

——  
gulf所能记得的最后事情，是他在等p'mew一起收工。  
mew在工作时总是很认真，所以当gulf先完成工作，发现p'mew还在游艇顶层接受单人采访时，他并不打算打扰他。小型游艇的顶层容纳不了多少人，gulf在能看到mew的角落坐了下来。  
黄昏十分，太阳渐渐坠入海平面，海面卷起的风有些冷，gulf不禁打了个寒颤。急着想见P'mew，gulf还穿着短袖未及披件外套。虽然感到寒意但他却并不打算返回船舱，他的注意力已完全停留在工作中的mew身上，不愿将视线移开片刻。  
工作中的P'mew十分专注，这种专注令gulf觉得P'mew散发出无与伦比的魅力，gulf不自禁地勾起了嘴角，不知为何有P'mew的地方就令他感到无比安心。  
gulf刚刚结束一天工作十分疲惫，困意也悄然爬了上来。随着游艇在海面上的浮沉，P'mew的身影开始在视线里摇晃，gulf试图抗争了一会，最后无可奈何地向困意投降。

——  
「想到了吗？」mew注视着神情涣散眼神迷离的gulf，「还是说你想跳过认错的部分，直接接受惩罚。」  
「mew！」高亢的呻吟从gulf茱萸色的唇中溢出，嫩芽敏感的前端遭受到P'mew指甲的恶意刮擦。gulf猛得反弓起身体，又迅速虚软下坠，mew迅敏地以大手扶住了他的腰肢。  
gulf身体痉挛般地颤抖着，被粗暴啃噬过的小嘴红肿着发出轻喘…大概的确把他欺负得太过分了些，mew有点心疼起来，可心里的怒气仍未消。  
从gulf的身影出现在甲板上的那个一刻，mew就留意到了他。尽管gulf试图隐藏自己，mew却敏锐地感知到gulf的到来。  
风这么大他怎么穿这么少，mew留意到gulf单薄的身体在海风吹打下不住发颤，mew难得在工作时分了心。摄像切换机位挡住了mew的视线，mew眉心不易察觉地轻皱了下「等下收工定要好好教训这个不乖的家伙，」mew想着，重新专注于工作。  
银月的光在海的波澜里隐现。  
结束采访，工作人员尚未开始收拾现场，mew就弹起来急切的搜寻着gulf的身影。然而当mew找到gulf的时候，却被一股怒气冲得头顶发麻。  
gulf足足185的个头像个小孩子一样蜷在单人沙发上，怀里抱着个靠枕取暖，海风这么冷这个家伙竟然能睡着！  
「gulf，醒醒。」mew温暖的大手抚上gulf的额头，掌心感知到gulf略高于平常的温度，让mew更加心乱如麻。  
gulf嘟着嘴，在梦中胡乱地应和。「嗯…」  
mew脱下带着自己体温的西装披在gulf的身上，再揽起他的腰将他横抱起来，纳入怀中。追寻着仅有的温暖，gulf将脸颊贴紧mew的颈部，细软的发丝若有若无的撩拨着mew。  
瞬间，mew只剩下心疼和自责。明明知道这个家伙学不会好好照顾自己，却偏偏放他一个人睡在冷风里。  
mew温柔低沉的嗓音随gulf逐渐均匀的呼吸潜入他的梦中，「睡吧…yai nong。」

——  
「知道错了吗。」mew低沉性感的声音将gulf迷乱的神志拉回现实。  
从gulf憋红了的眼角滚落下莹洁的泪珠，他再也承受不住，连求饶的话也说不出，哽咽着点点头。  
mew心里一紧，终于放弃了对这个不省心的弟弟的惩罚，用温热的舌尖承接了他眼角的泪。  
对于mew突然转变的温柔，gulf露出受惊小鹿般的神情。  
mew却嘴角勾笑，用手指沾惹gulf前端泌出的蜜液，指尖沿着鼠蹊部滑向后方。  
gulf忽然紧绷起了身体，指尖因用力抓扯床单而泛白。mew骨节分明的手指已探入gulf的秘所，轻柔逗弄每一瓣褶皱。  
「想要么，求我。」语气仍是戏谑，可mew却贴心的牵起了gulf胡乱抓扯的手，十指紧扣将其反压住在床榻上，以免他弄伤自己。  
「phi…我好难受」gulf带着奶音的哭腔激起了mew体内的残暴，只想立刻狠狠地压倒他将他吃拆入腹。「给我，我要phi…」  
「yai nong，」mew以极度的温柔承接着gulf的颤抖，已经硬到爆炸的肉棒抵住了gulf的花心。「嗯…给你。」一个挺身，炙热的端头挤入细紧的甬道，粗大的柱身一寸寸碾开内壁每一道皱褶。  
「啊！」从gulf失焦的黑眸里滚落了泪水。「phi…太大了…啊不行，我好难受…啊顶到了，不要呜呜呜」gulf无法控制地胡言乱语着。只觉得自己的内部被火热烙铁捅入的黄油，融化的一片泥泞。  
mew扶着他的腰迫使他跨骑在自己身上，啊…在mew每一次强悍地耸动下，gulf擎着首激烈地甩动着一头蓬勃的秀发。「mew…」  
有什么情景能比看着自己深爱的人为自己疯狂更美好的呢。mew的欲念在体内爆炸，他将gulf反身压倒在柔软的床榻中。mew摇动起鞭子般柔韧的腰，将凶器整根拔出再整根猛地捅入。  
gulf高仰起头露出线条优美的颈线，意识几近涣散，指尖嵌入mew背部紧绷的肌肉。gulf的身子软成了一瘫云泥，只得放任身体随mew强悍地抽插被带动，如同溺水之人攀附着浮木，却忘了眼前的人才是始作俑者。  
「P'mew别离开我…mew…mew…」满身满心满脑都被一个人占满，gulf情不自禁的呼唤着mew的名字，「啊，我受不了，啊饶了我，啊啊啊…」  
从gulf的喉咙里发出破碎的哀鸣，全部都被mew以缱绻的吻吞噬。  
眼前白光闪现，gulf在极度亢奋中射出了白浊，同时承接了mew一股股持续激打在深处的热液，直到完全被所填满，过盛的白浊蜿蜒溢出穴口。  
gulf虚软的晕倒在了mew强有力的臂弯。

——  
弦窗外的天色微亮，鼻尖嗅到了海风的清爽。  
被过度操劳的gulf幽幽转醒，P'mew正一脸玩味的看着自己，gulf的脸顿时刷成了虾色。  
gulf贴在同样赤裸的mew的胸膛上，细嫩的皮肤上满是欢爱的痕迹。「yai nong，感觉还好么？」mew一如既往的温柔，却令gulf恍然酸了鼻子。  
一贯气定神闲的mew手忙脚乱起来，「怎么了，yai nong，怎么哭了， 是哪里痛么？」  
gulf汲了汲鼻子，摇了摇头。  
「没事哭什么，yai nong。」mew的大手抚上gulf的头发，手指轻梳着柔软的发丝做为安抚。  
「我怕…」gulf说怕却又不肯说怕什么，抽噎着不在多说一个字，只将头埋在mew的颈窝，像一只小狗崽，用湿漉漉的鼻头，蹭着，索求着mew的味道，沉湎于他的气息中。  
「yai nong…别怕，有phi在。」  
「phi… 」gulf娇吟了一夜的嗓子哑着，「以后别生我的气好吗？」  
生气？生什么气，mew花了好半天才弄明白gulf的意思。因为gulf这个傻瓜昨天没有乖乖照顾好自己，在冷风里睡着差点生病，才会令自己几乎丧失冷静，只想狠狠惩罚他。  
「phi永远不会生nong的气，我只是心疼你。」  
gulf抬起头，眸子里倒映着mew的身影。「真的？」  
「真真真真的…yai nong。」  
gulf眼尾的泪莹闪着，旋即展露轻浅的笑颜，「phi，我们在哪？」  
「游艇。你昨晚等我等睡着了，我能把你抱去哪？」  
「啊！」gulf露出惊诧的表情，下意识紧紧地捂住了嘴。自己没羞没躁的娇叫了一夜，如果我们还在游艇上，那不是大家都…  
对gulf的小心思了如指掌，mew将大手覆上gulf的手，将它轻轻牵起裹在手心。「船泊在私人船坞…放心，没有别人在。」  
gulf明显松弛下来，通红着脸垂下羽睫。「啊！」忽然gulf又想起了什么，「可今天还要去工作坊排演，我们得赶快出发…」  
「别急，」mew伸手抱住急匆匆起身的gulf，将他一把拽回怀中。「最近你太累了都没好好休息，才会到哪都困得睡着。phi都安排妥了，pbosser和pbester也被我搞定了，今天就放松一下吧…」  
「什么？phi」gulf懵懵地问。  
「一起出海吧，yai nong…」mew轻笑着应。  
湿热的吻，温润的唇，倦俏的舌再次缠绕在一起。gulf闭着眼，跟随着mew的引领，完全将自己交给他。  
mew贴着gulf的耳垂低沉到，「只有你和我。」


End file.
